Interview With The Girls of Avatar
by Chibi Horsewoman
Summary: I think the title is more than selfexplanatory. I interview the girls of Avatar… not all of them mind you, but most of them. Nothing to it right? Right, and I have a petting zoo in my backyard complete with an armadillo bear.


**Interview With The Girls of Avatar**

**Summary:**** I think the title is more than self-explanatory. I interview the girls of Avatar… not all of them mind you, but most of them. Nothing to it right? R**_**i**_**ght, and I have a petting zoo in my backyard complete with an armadillo bear. Warning; some OOCness and possible disturbing sentences.**

**Disclaimer:**** We've beaten you for all time! And you will never be able to rise from the ashes of your shame!**

**Me:** I'd like to thank you all for taking time out of training and traveling to sit down and talk to me about your adventures.

**Toph:** Yeah, whatever. Do you have any jellyfish?

**Me:** No sorry. All I have is Crystal Light and Cheetos

**Katara:** Ew gross! Do you have any pickled turnips?

**Me: **Uh, no.

**Mai:** What kind of Crystal Light?

**Me:** Kiwi Strawberry

**Mai:** Damn

**Toph:** Are you sure that you don't have any jellyfish?

**Me:** (Sighs) Yes I'm sure we don't have any jellyfish.

**Azula:** Do you have any meat?

**Me: **No, just Crystal Light and Cheetos

**Suki: **I love Crystal Light (Hugs jug of Crystal Light)

**Azula:** (Pulls a glazed ham from her purse)

**Ty Lee: **I love boys! Yummy, yummy delicious boys! Mmm… just thinking about them makes my mouth water.

**Mai:** When's the last time Ty Lee had her medication?

**Katara:** I don't know, she's _your_ friend so she's your responsibility.

**Azula:** (Looks up from her ham) I think she hid it from us again.

**Toph: **Sucks to be you then.

**Meng:** I had a delicious boy once

**Katara:** Yeah, too bad he thought you were a nut job.

**Me:** Anyway, as I was saying….

**Katara: **Do you have any water?

**Me:** No, no water. Just Crystal Light. Now as I was saying…

**Azula: **Then how did you make the Crystal Light?

**Me:** We bought it at the store this morning.

**Mai:** Ew! Nasty Crystal Light! (Throws a pitcher of Crystal Light at Katara)

**Azula:** (Takes a large bit of her ham)

**Katara: **(Jumps up in shock) Oh great! Now I'm all sticky! I need to go wash up!

**Me: **Can't you wait until I'm finished?

**Katara: **(Gets a rather violent gleam in her eyes) I need to go clean up _now_!

**Me: **(shudders) Fine, go clean up

**Katara:** (Rushes off to the restroom)

**Toph:** (opens a bag of Cheetos)

**Ty Lee: **You know what I like more than boys?

**Me:** (Sighs) What?

**Ty Lee:** Popular boys.

**Suki:** Too bad your boyfriend's retarded

**Me:** I'm probably going to regret this, but who's your boyfriend?

**Ty Lee:** June (Blushes and giggles)

**Me: **(falls off my chair) What?! June's not a boy!

**June: **Yes I am Baby!

**Me:** What! (scrambles behind Toph) When did this happen?

**Mai:** While we were on our way home from Ba Sing Se, we stopped at a port and Jun boarded our ship. We soon discovered that she was born a he. Later the entire story was revealed in a two-hour primetime special of the view where June broke down and admitted everything to Barbara Walters. Many tears were shed that day, most of them by Oprah who was guest hosting that day.

**Me: **I never knew this.

**June: **I need a hug.

**Me:** Wah?! (Punches June in the face)

**Ty Lee: **Hey! That's my boyfriend!

**Katara:** (re-enters the room) You liar! I found plenty of water! Gallons of it in the janitor's closet! (Starts throwing bottles of water

**Me:** (rubs temples) Everyone please just settle down.

**Suki:** Who wants cake? (Pulls out a cake)

**Mai: **Cheese please!

**Azula:**(Finishes off the ham, then starts gnawing on the bone)

**Toph: **These Cheetos are stale! (Throws the bag across the room)

**Me:** (Freaks out and runs for the door)

**Ty Lee:** (Blocks the door) No one attacks my boyfriend and gets away with it!

**Me: **(Looks around at the angry faces and swallows hard)

**Katara:** Drown her in Crystal Light!

(Everyone starts singing Ding-dong the witch is dead as they drag the poor interviewer away)

_**You go girl…and don't come back!**_

**This story was brought to you by insomnia. Can you say insomnia? I knew you could! Now review!**


End file.
